Dates and Christmas Sweaters
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Luke asks Marnie to go on a date with him to the pumpkin festival. The pumpkin festival is kind of like a weird Halloweentown version of Christmas. Lots of Luke/Marnie obviously.
1. Chapter 1

Luke walked to Aggie's house after his shift at the broom shop. Marnie had been visiting her grandmother everyday since the portal opened and as such Luke had since become a very common visitor at her grandmother's house. He pushed open the gate and ran up to the door just as it swung open.

"Hi Luke." Marnie smiled standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He smiled back, seeing Marnie always put him in a good mood.

"Grandma Aggie's busy training Sophie right now so she doesn't have time for visitors."

"That's okay. I wanted to talk to you actually I was wondering..." He stopped mid-sentence as he looked down at Marnie who was wearing the ugliest red and green t-shirt he had ever seen with some weird fat ghost in the middle of it.

"What are you wearing?" Luke questioned losing his train of thought.

"Oh um it's my Christmas sweater my mom got it for me." Marnie laughed. Like that was supposed to explain everything. What was a Christmas anyway? He thought maybe it was an animal but he couldn't figure out why someone would ever make a sweater out of such an ugly animal. However he chose to let the matter drop he was here with a purpose.

"Anyway…" Luke began again "…The pumpkin festival is this weekend and I was wondering if maybe um maybe you wanted to go with…" He stared down at his shoes before finishing "…with me."

Marnie was completely shocked she had only ever been asked out twice and had only ever seriously considered it this time. She stayed silent for a few minutes and Luke taking that silence as a no started trying to save himself the embarrassment of getting reject by the same girl twice.

"Listen it's no big deal, I didn't actually think you would, never mind it was stupid anyway." Luke started to walk away when Marnie grabbed his wrist.

"Saturday night right?" Marnie asked looking down at Luke's hand. Luke moved his hand so that they were now holding hands.

"Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head with the other hand.

"I'll meet you at the Ice Cream shop around lunch time then." She said

The two of them stood there staring at each other still holding hands until they were interrupted by Grandma Aggie calling Marnie back inside to help with a spell. Both of them started walking away when they realised they were still holding hands.

"You're still holding my hand." Luke stated. The two stared at their hands for a moment before letting go.

"Right well I'll see you tomorrow" Marnie closed the door and started walking back into the kitchen where Her Grandma and Sophie were, so happy she felt like she was flying on a brand new broom.

Sophie and Aggie watched Marnie as she entered the room and started working on her potion her aura seemed to have drastically changed in the four minutes since she went to answer the door.

"What's wrong with Marnie?" Sophie whispered to her Grandmother. Aggie stared at Marnie for a moment before answering Sophie.

"Well I suppose maybe…" She trailed off whispering something about trolls, Ice Shops Potions and Goblins before her face lit up as a realisation of what really happened dawned on her.

"Oh" She squealed jumping up out of her chair. "You have a date! This is wonderful, Charles used to take me to the Pumpkin Festival every year."

"What?" Marnie asked snapped out of her happy daze by Aggie's rantings about who knows what. Aggie walked over to Marnie and examined her for a moment before walking off towards her bedroom.

"Don't worry dear I'll take care of everything. I'll loan you my favorite purple cape and I have some coupon for Jim's Ice cream shop and we will need to do something about that awful sweater you're wearing."

"Grandma." Marnie started cautiously. "Grandma no I can get ready by myself." She started running down the hallway in her grandmother's room to try and stop her.

Luke walked down the lonely dirt road back into town hoping to make it home in time for supper when a realisation hit him and he stopped.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH MARNIE PIPER!" He yelled. "I HAVE A DATE WITH THE HOTTEST GIRL IN HALLOWEENTOWN THIS WEEKEND!" with that being said and done he started walking again nothing could ruin his good mood today.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I have a challenge for anyone who likes my story or didn't like it and thinks they can do better. There are currently only like 7 Luke and Marnie stories on Fanfiction now and I want to try and double the number of Luke and Marnie stories but Halloween so I need other people to write some stories about this couple too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween town. Please review my story and tell me what you think of it. I also have plans to do a second chapter where Luke and Marnie actually go on a date just so you know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Luke watched as Marnie spun the little flower he had given her in her hand while they waited in silence for their ice cream. Luke's oldest brother Marcus had picked the flower from the bog outside their house and had whispered something about never meeting a lady empty handed as he had been leaving to go on his date. His siblings knew all about the date today. Luke's brothers and sisters had been even more enthusiastic about the date than he was or at least equally enthusiastic.

They had spent hours getting him ready trying on different shirts before finding a mossy green one that they deemed adequate and doing his hair making sure it stuck up in all the right places. Not that any of their hard work would mean anything now judging by how badly the date was going. He was just way too nervous to do anything so they were simply sitting in the shop in silence waiting for their ice cream.

"Thank you the flower." Marnie whispered laying it down on the table.

"You're welcome." Luke said. " I thought I would look nice with your hat." He remembered the purple hat and cloak she normally wore. " Not that you don't look nice without it. I mean you're always um always beautiful even without the flower. What I mean is you look even better with it." Maybe he could just go home and pretend this never happened.

At that moment their ice cream arrived and Luke was thankful for an excuse not to have to say anything else. So they were again sitting in silence eating their ice cream. However this time when he risked a glance up at Marnie he noticed that her face was slightly more pink than usual. It must have been the ice cream he thought maybe strawberry was enchanted to turn you pink as you ate it.

"So is it any good?" He asked. Marnie nodded.

"What about yours?" She asked back. Luke nodded.

"It's good. Do you want to try some?"

"Sure" Marnie reached across the table with her spoon. Luke suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand earning him a weird look from Marnie.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You can't use your spoon it will make my ice cream taste like strawberry." He handed her his spoon. "Just use mine."

As Marnie ate Luke remembered something his Marcus had told him when they were little. He had told Luke never to share his spoon with a girl because sharing a spoon was basically the same as kissing her.

" You can have the rest if you want. I'm full." Luke mumbled.

Ten minutes later the strawberry ice cream was now a pink puddle in a bowl from Luke absent mindedly stirring it while Marnie finished his ice cream. Luke's stomach turned to lead when he saw something outside the window of the ice cream shop.

"We need to go." Luke said moving to get up from his chair.

"What?" Marnie asked. As she watched Luke searching around for his coat but it was too late the two somethings were already upon them.

"Hey Luke! What are you doing?" Something number one said.

"You can't possibly be on a date could you?" Something number two asked. He looked Marnie up and down as he sat next to Luke.

"I think he is." Something number one replied. He took the seat next to Marnie.

"Great now he can come to the dance tonight. He can't say he doesn't want to because he doesn't have a date anymore." Something number two said.

"See you later Luke!" The two somethings said before going to order their ice cream.

Marnie was now staring in the direction the two boys had run off in. "Who?" She asked looking back towards Luke.

"That's Prince and Gary. They're friends from school and they've been bugging me about going to the dance for weeks."

"Prince?"

Luke laughed. "That's not really his name but he has refused to answer to anything else since we were in grade three and I'm not sure any of us really remember what his name actually is. Besides he's part mummy so they're all a little bit stuck up."

"So do you want to go to the dance?" He asked. "It's okay if you don't want to I can just walk you home if you want."

"No!" Marnie shouted. "I mean I want to go to the dance. It sounds like fun. Where is it?"

"It's our school dance at my school. It marks the beginning of the pumpkin festival but it doesn't start for another hour. What do you want to do until then?"

Marnie laced her fingers through Luke's laying her head on his shoulder. " I kind of like just walking around town if that's okay with you."

Luke nodded.

Three hours later the two teenagers were dancing in the gym of Luke's school Marnie's arms wrapped around Luke's head while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Luke could tell Marnie was starting to get tired. She leaned her head on his chest blinking for a much longer time than normal. Then as if he had sensed the closeness of Marnie to Luke Principal Derris appeared out of nowhere startling Marnie awake.

"Ten centimetres!" He hissed at them then vanished again.

"I can walk you back to your grandma's house if your getting tired." He whispered then began leading her over towards the door they had come in early. Marnie only nodded griping his hand as he pulled her through the crowd of students. It was nearly one am in the mortal world but here in Halloweentown it was only seven pm.

They were almost to the door when they found their way blocked by Prince and Gary.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Gary asked crossing his stone arms looking very much like a mortal world Gargoyle that never moved.

"We're leaving." Luke tried to get past the two teenagers boys.

"No your not. You two are on a date you have to kiss her goodnight before you can leave." Prince said crossing his bandage covered arms trying to look as unmovable as Gary. Luke was ready to tell them how stupid they were being when Marnie grabbed his face in her hands, tilted her head slightly, stood up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his. It only lasted a second and then it was gone and she was pulling him through the door away from his friends.

Then she stopped once they were alone and turned to face him again.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She blushed. "Maybe we could do it again sometime... soon." Luke nodded and she took a step closer tilting her head slightly. He knew what she wanted and this time he bent his head slightly to meet her pressing his lips against hers as she returned the kiss. After a few seconds Luke moved his hand and ran a finger down the side of her ear. She was smiling as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Come on." She smiled pulling on the hand she had been gripping since they left the gym. "I was promised a walk home."

When Marnie finally arrived at Aggie's house she was met at the front door by Sophie and her grandma Aggie. The two witches examined her up and down then Aggie clapped her hands together holding them in front of her face.

"I knew it. They two kissed!" Her grandma squeaked.

"How can you tell?" Sophie asked. She leaned in to get a closer look at Marnie as if she had missed something her grandma hadn't.

"I have spies everywhere." Aggie explained walking back into the kitchen. "Plenty of creatures in town owe me a favor or two even a few gargoyles and mummies."

Marnie smiled as she realised what had happened. She decided she could live with her family knowing about the first kiss because she knew only herself and Luke knew about the other three kisses they had had on the way home. Marine's smile grew even bigger as she thought about how much she loved the way Luke's nose had rubbed against her nose while they kissed.

Meanwhile across town Luke's siblings could have used a few spies of their own as they tried to get Luke to tell them how his date had went.

 **A/N**

 **Okay first I do not own Halloweentown. Second I hope you like they story and I would love it if you left a review.**


End file.
